Lluvia inoportuna
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Ésa tarde Eren esperaba que la lluvia ayudara con su plan acerca de Jean, con quien lleva saliendo un tiempo, sin embargo su pequeño plan se tuerce un poquito cuando su misma aliada se interpone un poco...


¡Hola! :3

Este es un fic dedicado a la página de Facebook **Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones **en su primera convocatoria de fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin.

Espero que les guste ;)

* * *

Lluvia inoportuna.

Jean se estiró intentando que su cuerpo entumecido se sintiera un poquito mejor. Llevaban alrededor de cuatro horas haciendo un trabajo para la escuela, específicamente para la materia que impartía la profesora Hanji. Sin embargo, y por mucho que quisieran, no lograban terminar. Así que decidieron terminar la sesión de ese día. Eren se había levantado para ir por algo de comer mientras Jean se limitaba a mirar por la ventana a espaldas del sofá. Se había puesto todo oscuro debido a las nubes que en un momento habían cubierto el cielo de un color gris, aunque ya era tarde de todos modos. Rogó a todo lo que se le ocurrió porque no lloviera o tendría que quedarse ahí. Pero el clima no parecía estar de acuerdo con él y en ese instante comenzaron a caer gotas enormes a una velocidad aterradora. Maldijo al mundo entero. No era que no quisiera quedarse, pero si lo hacía no estaría tranquilo.

Eren regresó con un plato hondo lleno de frituras y un par de vasos de cristal llenos hasta la mitad de refresco de cola que casi se le caen. Luego regresó a la cocina sólo para volver con la botella de refresco, como si lo hubiera pensado hasta el último momento. Entonces se fue a sentar de nuevo a su lado con algo parecido a la emoción en su rostro. Jean lo miró un rato pensando en lo poco usual era incluso para él eso de no verlos a ambos peleando por cualquier tontería. Definitivamente _fue el cambio más brusco que ha sucedido en la vida_, como dijo Armin tiempo atrás, cuando se entero de que su comportamiento ahora se debía a su relación.

—¿Qué?— dijo Jaeger fingiendo un gesto de disgusto.

—Nada.

Luego de unos segundos su gesto se desvaneció por completo para dar paso a una sonrisita. Jean lo sintió acomodarse muy pegadito a él. Tragó saliva, mierda. Estaba _tan _cerca. Si no lograba distraerse de alguna forma terminaría echándose encima de él. Eren estaba más que consiente de ello y hacía todo lo posible por pegarse más. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron demasiado cerca ambos se buscaron los labios, rozándolos levemente pero sin llegar a besarse en realidad. Sentir el aliento del otro y su aroma era sencillamente embriagante, tanto que en su memoria quedaría como el placer más dulce que ha sido profanado. Se miraron con los párpados a medio cerrar, diciéndose lo que ya sabían. Y entonces. Entonces se fue la luz.

—¡Mierda!— farfulló el moreno con molestia, levantándose a ver qué demonios pasaba con las luces.

Un trueno hizo temblar la casa e hizo que ambos dieran un salto. La lluvia fue la culpable de todo. Tras ese trueno sonaron dos más, con menos intensidad pero igual de aterradores, con el flash de un par de rayos presentándolos antes de sonar como fieras peleándose por un trozo de carne. Así siguió largo rato mientras Eren buscaba algunas velas con que alumbrar un poco la habitación y Jean se limitaba a escucharlo, porque no podía verlo, andar de un lado a otro.

Sabía que terminaría regresando con él como si nada, pero a la hora de tomarle el brazo siquiera, sentiría que la piel se le hacía chinita y que los pequeños vellos que tenía en el antebrazo se le habían puesto de punta. Aunque bueno, también él terminaría así tarde o temprano. Los truenos seguían sonando a lo bestia, haciendo que más de una vez sintiera tensión en el estómago de los sustos que pegaba.

—No puedo creer que no tengas velas en tu casa— se quejó sólo por molestar, y para quitarse un poco los nervios.

—Tengo velas en casa— corrigió—. Es sólo que no sé en dónde están.

—Yo sé dónde.

—¿Dónde?

—En el estante de la tienda— se rió unos segundos hasta que le cayó en la cara un mullido cojín.

Escuchó su voz decirle idiota, mascullando lo estúpida que había sido su broma y diciendo cosas con sarcasmo. Seguro estaba frunciendo el entrecejo mientras removía algún cajón. Le encantaba hacerlo enojar. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos después de besarlo y mirarlo. Jamás se había imaginado que llegaría a pensar así de él.

—¡La encontré!

Una vez encendida la vela Eren tomó a Jean del brazo y lo llevó hasta su habitación, diciéndole que de todos modos se quedaría ahí, pues la lluvia no parecía querer detenerse. Jean tragó en seco, sintiéndose nervioso. Ambos se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Mirándose fijamente a los ojos volvieron a buscarse los labios, acariciándose suavemente con las manos. Descubriendo lo mucho que querían tocar del otro no sólo por encima de la tela.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Pero la lluvia volvió a sabotearlos. Había una gotera justo encima de ellos. Ambos se quejaron entre dientes. Sobretodo Eren, que tuvo que ir a buscar un balde para evitar que la maldita gotera mojara el piso. Definitivamente no era su día, de ninguno de los dos. El moreno estaba enfadado, sus planes sobre hacer que Jean se quedara habían funcionado, pero no de la manera que quería. Incluso había convencido a sus padres de que no estuvieran en casa esa noche, convenció a Mikasa para que no fuera a ayudarles con el trabajo porque según ella: "_que sean pareja no significa que harán un buen trabajo_". Que se jodan todos, maldita sea.

—Eren— no contestó—. Eren, te hablo.

No le importó, simplemente fue y se sentó con la espalda pegada a la pared. Todos sus planes habían sido frustrados por la maldita lluvia. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Ahora se veía patético ante Jean, levantó el rostro sintiéndose un idiota, listo para encontrar la mirada burlona del maldito cara de caballo. En lugar de ello recibió un beso. Un beso tan dulce y puro que sintió algo cálido brotar en su pecho, sintió mariposas cosquillearle el estómago, y sintió la sangre subirle a la cabeza, sonrojándole las mejillas.

Jean sonrió, tirando de él. Hizo que se levantara, jalándolo hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Entonces lo recostó sobre la cama, posicionándose sobre él. Acarició su cuerpo suavemente, llegando hasta su mano, que entrelazó con la suya. Estaba fría, se notaba que el ambiente se había congelado con el caer de la lluvia que aún no cesaba. Los truenos aún sonaban igual de fuertes y los rayos seguían cayendo formando brillantes luces en el cielo gris. De nuevo se miraron a los ojos, confirmándose una vez más lo que venían diciéndose desde tiempo atrás.

—Hace frío— murmuró Eren.

Jean asintió quitándole el cabello de la cara con delicadeza y volvió a besarlo. De reojo notó la vela apagarse con alguna fría brisa.

No, esta vez no pensaba detenerse.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quizás no?

¡Déjenme un review! Quiero saber su pinión ;)

Espero que les haya gustado.

Mis mejores deseos,

Chicken Brown.


End file.
